


This Was A Mistake

by Pokerel



Series: The Realmcrosser [3]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokerel/pseuds/Pokerel
Summary: It starts with a stolen sweet and sour chicken rice.(Alternatively: It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's Three Demons Hurting Each Others' Feelings)
Relationships: eventual Beelzebub/Justice/Lucifer (Helltaker)
Series: The Realmcrosser [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	This Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilako/gifts).



Justice is terrifyingly quiet when she wants to be.

Most of the others move around loudly, whether as a courtesy or just habit. Even Lucifer has taken it up, managing clear footsteps even when she's wearing bunny slippers instead of her usual heels. She's not all that dignified, stomping around like the floor's offended her, but it serves its purpose.

Often enough, Beelzebub forgets that Justice feels no such compulsion.

Which is why she screams and jumps into Lucifer when the blind demon materializes by her elbow with a "'sup?"

"Must you do that?" Lucifer demands, not happy about getting shoved. Her arm is warm against Beelzebub's back.

"Sorry." Justice doesn't even bother to sound it. She glances between them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Beelzebub wills her voice steady, stepping away from Lucifer.

"We were discussing takeout." Lucifer turns back to the catalog, shaking it open. "It's just us three, the others left half an hour ago."

For some departmental store or other. It had been the Helltaker's idea to begin with, getting the demons out of his house (and Lucifer's hair) temporarily. As fun as it would be to watch the man suffer, Beelzebub was disinclined to leave the house, and hardly anybody dared to drag her along. Or wanted to, for that matter.

Justice was here because Zdrada made an offhand remark about ditching her in the carpark. Beelzebub couldn't even be mad about having to suffer her company for a few more hours. _Until they return,_ she told herself.

"Cool. What's on the menu?"

"Chinese." Lucifer glanced up. "I'm getting you the sweet and sour chicken, since you like that."

"Sweet. Don't forget the crab rangoons." Justice moves closer, almost leaning on Beelzebub's arm. She doesn't flinch or pull away. She does, however, silently will Lucifer to _hurry up with the food._

Of course, Lucifer scowls back, mouthing a _'make up your mind!'_

Beelzebub huffs, annoyed, before declaring with brutal honesty, "I have no idea what all of these are." Maybe _someone_ would take the hint then.

"Get the sesame chicken," Justice says, more to Lucifer than Beelzebub. Beelzebub would be more suspicious if Lucifer didn't immediately go to the telephone, which meant that Beelzebub was no longer trapped between both of them, and that she could actually reclaim her elbow room. She takes a step into the space that Lucifer vacated, pulling out her handkerchief.

Astonishingly, Justice doesn't try to follow her, only frowns up at her with a thoughtful expression. That look meant trouble.

(Back then, it was easy to blow off her off. What Beelzebub did in her spare time was none of Hell's business, and certainly none of _Lucifer's,_ and if the Queen of Hell thought setting her personal attack dog on Beelzebub was enough to scare her into submission, she had another think coming.)

(Beelzebub paid for that misstep in blood. So much blood. It hadn't been pretty.)

Most days, it was facing Lucifer that was the hardest part. They tolerated each other, sure, and Beelzebub was here with the Helltaker's blessing, but it was difficult to live with a constant reminder that Lucy would never trust her again.

But sometimes, it was Justice she couldn't look in the eye. Not that the other demon could tell.

(Beelzebub had asked if she was responsible for that, once, and Justice had only stared at her, before spitting out a _'don't kid yourself'_ , and as far as she was concerned that was a yes. No amount of telling herself that it was deserved could outweigh the guilt. Even demons had standards, and permanent injury was one of the other things that nobody would expect to be forgiven for.)

(She never brought the topic up again.)

Lucifer wedges herself between them with her shoulder, still holding onto the phone and rattling off their address, gaze flickering towards Beelzebub and expression conveying the annoyance that her tone didn't. Once done, she hangs up, still looking at Beelzebub with a brow raised.

Beelzebub stares back at her, because she's hardly going to give Lucifer an explanation for doing _absolutely nothing._

Justice sighs, before wrapping her arms around Lucifer's waist, fingers tangling where they met, chin resting on her shoulder. "There was no stabbing involved, at least," she says, grinning at Beelzebub- _there wasn't even any conversation to speak of!_ "And minimal canoodling."

" _Canoodling?_ " Lucifer tilts her head to give Justice an odd look.

"Y'see, when two people love each other very much-"

Lucifer slaps a hand over her mouth. "I know what it means."

"Do you now," Justice's voice was muffled into Lucifer's palm but Beelzebub could still hear the smirk in it.

"Need I remind you that I am your _elder,_ and therefore-" Lucifer removes her hand to point at Justice, before noticing her laughter. "You are _unbelievable._ "

"How can I be unbelievable if I'm already Justice?" she asks, faux-innocent.

" _Unbelievable!_ " Lucifer repeats, throwing herself onto the couch and kicking off her slippers. Beelzebub watches as they flop upside down, the rabbit faces pressed against the floor.

In a motion nearly quick enough to miss, Justice smoothly steps forward and pivots on her cane to drop gracelessly onto the sofa (elbowing Lucifer a bit in the process). She slots it between her knees and pats the empty spot next to her. "This sofa doesn't bite. Promise."

Beelzebub takes the cue and perches herself on the seat- it was a two-seater, but could hold five demon girls if they were willing to sacrifice some personal space, and with Lucifer and Justice being its only other occupants at present, there was plenty of room on its end. "I've heard that it eats tails."

"Maybe if you're not careful." Lucifer reached for the television remote- humans really had come a long way, to deliver stage entertainment in the convenience of the house. "And that's not entirely the couch's fault."

"It's the cushions," Justice adds. "The weather makes them hangry."

"Are we supposed to feed them?"

"Please don't."

Beelzebub concedes. She wouldn't know what they even ate- what _would_ one feed a couch that wasn't food? Not that she personally minded, bugs loved leftover food, after all, but even she knew that it was _gross_.

"Coins. They eat coins. They'll steal your hard-earned money and feel absolutely no remorse over it."

The tele flickers onto a documentary, and Lucifer sets her elbows on her knees, tossing the remote onto the table. "That sentence describes a lot of things. Billionaires. Politicians. Vending machines."

"Lawyers?" Beelzebub supplies.

"Damn right," Justice says, eyes still on the film she can't see. "If Lucy's going to keep throwing cash at me, I'm not going to say no."

Lucifer sighs.

"For the last time, it's called a _pension_."

"I'll call it like I see it," Justice says, and Lucifer sits up to give her an annoyed look. Shame that she's entirely immune to it. "Hell could use more vending machines, these are fun."

"Naughty drink dispensers get sent to the fire pit," Beelzebub deadpans, recalling the first and last encounter she'd witnessed. Judgement had reacted _relatively_ well, all things considered, and they only had to replace the glass itself. She's not even sure if Hell still had these. Justice claps her on the shoulder.

"You. You get it."

Lucifer jolts and bumps Justice's knee with her own, the cane shifting before Justice grabs its top end to hold it steady.

Before either of them can say anything, the doorbell goes, and that's when Beelzebub realizes she has no idea what the documentary was about. As Lucifer gets up to answer the door, she tries to make sense of whatever the human interviewee is talking about. She's unsuccessful. The screen only flashes back to actual footage (there's a car, she's seen a couple of those around) when Lucifer returns with a plastic bag of stacked boxes.

There's one for each of them. Lucifer pops open the top of one before setting a plastic fork in it and pushing it into Justice's hands. Beelzebub gets the second box, handed over with less care.

She's two bites in before she says, "I think this is yours."

"Really?" Lucifer reaches over to tilt the box towards her. "Huh."

Between them, Justice pauses with the fork partway to her mouth. "You sure?"

"It's sweet and it's sour." Beelzebub prods at an orange lump with her chopsticks. Lucifer releases the box with a soft huff and a _'they look the same!'_

Beelzebub eyes the top of the dishes. She could see the resemblance, but- "Lucy, dear, I think you might need glasses."

"Don't start!" -but one of them literally had seeds on them!

"For what it's worth, I think you'll look cute with glasses," Justice adds, before turning to Beelzebub and holding out her own open box. "Do you want this one...?"

_No. Mine. Hiss._

"Guess not." Justice laughs, before eating her food, as Lucifer stares into the distance and contemplates her life choices.

As it turns out, the documentary is about penguins, and the next one is on sharks, and Beelzebub finds herself too relaxed to care (and that was a _horrifying_ thought) when it's rudely interrupted by Malina kicking down the door and yelling for someone to get the first-aid kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer forgot the crab rangoons and so did I. ;A;


End file.
